my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tier Spells In Nyillia
This page shows a list of Tier Magic magic spells appearing from Nyillia throughout the spin-off story. With the exception of Super-Tier Magic, the order of tier spells are ranked from 1st to 10th Tier. Overview There were more than 6000 spells available in Nyillia to obtain and unlock from leveling. It ranged from 1st Tier to 10th Tier, as well as Super-Tier Magic. These spells were divided among various types and schools. In the world of Nyillia, it was said there was no need to actually speak or make incantations when casting spells, but one’s colleagues would not know what was going on if nothing was said. Therefore, magic casters announced their spell with names as a sign of courtesy between them. One could normally only learn three spells per level. For instance, a normal level 100 player would only be able to use up to 300 spells by far if no cash items or racial skills like Shiro's Dark Wisdom are involved. 1st Tier * Anti-Evil Protection: A 1st tier spell used to defend against attacks from evil beings. * Bunny Tail: A 1st tier spell used to decrease aggression towards the caster. * Camouflage: A 1st tier spell that made it more difficult for someone to be detected. The spell allows the user to change their skin color to blend in with their environment. * Clean: It is a 1st tier spell used to clean clothes and equipment. Through Widen Magic, the spell is even capable of making the entire room to be cleaned with ease. * Compass: A 1st-tier spell which was believed to be a single-target version of Compass. * Create Water: A 1st tier lifestyle tradition spell which creates water. While zero-tier spells could also create drinkable water, the water created by this spell was described as being more sweeter upon tasting it. As a first-tier spell, the water generated by Water was not limited to just filling a single basin. While there was a time limit to it, the overall volume of water created that would increase in keeping with the caster’s skills. This could be parceled out over multiple occasions. Therefore, there would be no spillage and waste even if the user cast the spell on the basin. * Destruction Water: It is a 1st tier spell that the caster used to make the water disappear immediately. This spell belonged to one of the four great systems which is also known as the elemental traditions. It could also be used for offensive purposes. It did less damage when used against living beings than other spells of the same tier. However, it could do significant damage to Water Elementals and other creatures closely aligned with the element of water. Higher-level versions of the third tier could also affect Slimes to some extent. * Floating Board: A 1st tier spell that can create a floating, translucent board and it is used for carrying over objects. In a way, it serves to be a transportation method. * Lesser Mind Protection * Light Healing: A 1st tier divine spell that heals allies of their wounds with a soothing warm green light. * Magic Arrow: A 1st tier spell that allows the user to shoot out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. Shiro also used this spell with Triplet Maximize Magic. * Oderless: By using this 1st tier spell, the caster can hide their scent. * Quick March: This 1st tier spell could instantly increase an individual's movement speed by about 20%. * Rabbit Ears: A 1st tier spell used to enhance the user's hearing sense. * Rabbit Foot: A 1st tier spell used to increase the caster's luck. * Sleep: A 1st tier spell that forces a person to have the desire of sleeping. * Summon Monster 1st: This spell could allow the user to summon beings like a low-level Lesser Air Elemental or Water Elemental. Elementals summoned by the first-tier scroll only exist for a short time. * Summon Undead 1st: This spell allows the user to summon any kinds of zombie-type animals such as dogs. 2nd Tier * Acid Arrow: A single-target, 2nd tier spell which fires a bolt of caustic acid at the enemy. * Mass Compass: It is a 2nd-tier spell which was said to be a multi-target version of Compass. * Message: The spell is classified as part of the 2nd tier. This spell was used to communicate in the game. Normally, its use was restricted to certain places and conditions. The problem was that this spell was originally designed to communicate with other players, and it could not reach a GM. When one used the Message spell, as long as the other party was within the game, one would hear a call tone. Otherwise, there would be no sound, and the spell would immediately terminate. According to Shiro, the effect from this spell's usage felt like something was constantly reaching out, as though looking for something to connect to. * Shock Wave: A 2nd tier spell that when activated, emits an invisible shock wave that can even distort the air and can easily crush a full plate armor. * Silence: A 2nd tier spell that allows the user to eliminate sounds in an area. * Summon Angel 2nd Tier: Summons an Angel Guardian * Temperature Change: A 2nd tier lifestyle tradition spell used to alter the temperature of the water until it was comfortable, or to directly heat the room. * Thunderlance: A 2nd tier spell. 6th Tier * Control Weather: A 6th tier spell that allows the user to manipulate the weather. * Heal: A 6th tier spell that could restore a great deal of health in addition to healing various diseases and other abnormal status conditions. * Flamewing: A 6th tier spell. * Obey: A modified spell of "Summon Undead 6th Tier" which is Q's own creation. Supposedly it allows him to control lower rank undead. * Summon Undead 6th Tier: A 6th tier spell that allows to summon mid-tier undead. * Wall of Hell: A 6th tier spell. Trivia * Regarding Nyillia, it was said that 3000 spells cannot be changed or made with the use of creator tools. * Spells of the same tier rank can be more powerful when cast by a stronger magic caster than a weaker caster. * In Nyillia, there is the Nameless Book of Spells which records spells from old to new ones created into the grimoire. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Nyillia